Who Said He is Not Manly
by kiriHa1367
Summary: Whoever mentioned that Hyoudo Aoi is not manly should trade places with Kiniro Mayu. Because the "behind-the-camera" Aoi-chan is someone, you would never expect. AoixOC. One-shot. Rated M for obvious reasons. You have been warned.


_**Who Said He Is Not Manly**_

kiriHa1367

Summary: Whoever mentioned that Hyoudo Aoi is not manly should trade places with Kiniro Mayu. Because the "behind-the-camera" Aoi-chan is someone, you would never expect. AoixOC. One-shot. Rated M for obvious reasons. You have been warned.

Mayu woke up at the ringing sound of the alarm clock. She felt that something is amiss in her bedroom. Nonetheless, she stretched out her hand to stop the annoying thing. As soon as her hand got hold of the clock, something clicked in her head and she finally understand the strange feeling.

"I do not own an alarm clock."

As soon as reality trickled in, Mayu rose from the bed only to be pulled back in. She accidentally hit the headboard of the bed and groaned in pain.

"Sorry. I pulled a little too forceful."

"Eh?"

Slowly, Mayu raised the sheets to look underneath it. Other than her naked self, Mayu saw a bush of purple hair clinging close to her breast.

"AOI-KUN?!"

_-The day earlier-_

"Aoi-kun, care to explain to me why are we getting clothes from your boutique AGAIN?" Mayu asked sarcastically as she scrutinized the dresses Aoi picked. She returned her gaze back to Aoi who was currently wearing a baby blue dress with tons of frills and ribbons. In spite of being 19, Aoi still dresses as if he was the same 14-year-old blonde cross-dresser.

"Because I hate your sense of fashion. You dress like an idiot." Aoi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mayu glared at him. If there is one thing she hated about her cross-dresser boyfriend, it is his high-rocketing arrogance. Kiniro Mayu had been going out with Hyoudo Aoi for almost a month now. Moreover, as far as Mayu remembered, they are dating out of convenience not out of love.

"Try all of those."

"You're kidding."

"Huh?"

"I have to try all of THESE?"

Aoi just nodded. Mayu looked at the pile of dresses beside her. Frilly pink dress with bow ribbon around the waistline, Gothic Lolita inspired one piece, black lacy blouse with blood red layered skirt and many more designs. Fitting them all would definitely take at least two or three hours.

"You're definitely kidding. Do you realize that these will take hours of fitting?"

Aoi looked at her blankly and shoved the dresses to her. "Obviously. That's why we came here early. Aoi suddenly thought of an idea and smirked. "Or maybe you want me to accompany you inside the fitting room? We're both _girls_ anyway." Aoi teased trying to make her voice as feminine as possible. Mayu's face turned bright red while Aoi started laughing. She immediately picked up the clothes and went straight inside the fitting room.

"Don't you dare peek!" Mayu warned.

"As if I'm interested with your naked body." Aoi laughed.

Mayu cursed under her breath. _I'll definitely get you back, stupid Aoi-kun!_

"Get these ready." Aoi said as he gave the set of clothing to the attendant. He went to the counter to talk to another attendant leaving Mayu to ponder on her current outfit.

It's definitely not something a person would want to wear. A normal person, for that. A white sleeveless one-piece short dress that clings to her neckline. The dress flowed into a layers of white cloth lined with pink flowery laces. The top was closed with a pink ribbon and two lines of pink frills goes down up to her waistline. Aoi gave her a pair of white linen gloves that matches her dress plus a pair of pink boots that goes up to her knees. _To think he can actually sell these kinds of clothes. Moreover, someone actually buys them! _Mayu thought.

What bothers Mayu even more is the tightness of the dress. It was tight enough to emphasize her chest and hips. She remembered seeing Aoi smirked when she tried to pull the dress a little bit lower. _That cross-dresser! What the hell is he thinking making me wear something like this!_

"Enjoying the dress?" Aoi greeted with a handful of bags.

"Not one bit." Mayu replied in annoyance as she continued to pull the hem of the dress to make it longer.

Aoi finally got annoyed with her antics and slapped her arm. "Stop pulling the dress! You're stretching it!"

"The main point of why I'm pulling it! It's too short!"

"Yeah. Yeah. The main point why I told you to wear it."

"What the hell are you scheming, you cross-dresser freak?!" Mayu asked as they walked out of the shop into his car.

"Ever heard of yuri?"

Mayu's face paled. "Oh dear. Please don't tell me we're doing yuri for your blog."

"Fine. Then I won't say it." Aoi replied. An evil grin plastered on his face.

Mayu's face paled even more. "Can we breach the contract?"

"No. I agreed to be your boyfriend in front of your relatives. In exchange, you're going to help with my work. And stop pulling the hem of the dress!"

Mayu sighed in defeat. As a child, Mayu has been a fan of anime bishounen characters and has been cosplaying them ever since. Her parents however are very appalled by it thinking it was a waste of time and money when she should be focusing on her studies. To make matters worse, they planned to marry her off to the son of her father's friend believing that Mayu has no particular interest in real life guys and they should pick some real guy for her to make her stop cosplaying.

It was around that time when she met "Aoi-chan" in a cosplay convention. Aoi at that time was looking for a model. She managed to catch the cross-dresser's attention but she immediately refused the offer since Mayu only cosplays male characters.

"Where in the world did I actually get the guts to ask you for that favor?"

Aoi laughed at this as he started the car's engines. "Because your mother suddenly arrived at the scene with a tall creepy big guy saying, 'Mayu, I came here to pick you up and we're having a dinner with your future husband.'" He recalled smirking.

Mayu sighed. Right after she declined Aoi's offer, her mother and her so-called future husband came to pick her up. Not wanting to come, she pulled Aoi by the arms and announced, 'Mom this is my boyfriend, and we've been going out for a year already.' After the incident, Mayu talked to Aoi who agreed to be her boyfriend in exchange of her being his model.

Trying to push the memory away, Mayu scrutinized her outfit once again. "So are you really serious of making a yuri blog? I can't imagine your boss agreeing to it." Mayu asked. "And I still think that it is a really ridiculous idea."

"Mako-san's the one who suggested it. Isn't that amazing?" Aoi replied with much enthusiasm. "She even gave me an advanced budget for your clothes!"

Mayu's eyes widened. "Mako-san agreed?"

Aoi grinned wider. "And she let me do the photo shoot on my own, in my apartment! Isn't that great?!"

"I am not doing this yuri thing you want, Aoi-kun!" Mayu protested.

"Is that so?" Aoi started grinning. "Are you sure about that?" Aoi asked as he pulled out something from his pocket.

As soon as the photo came into Mayu's view, she dived for the photo. "Give me that!"

"No! And don't do that again! I'm driving!"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

The cross-dresser just grinned widely while Mayu finally admitted defeat.

"Where the hell are you touching me?!"

Instead of withdrawing his hands, Aoi just pushed his hand farther up Mayu's thigh. "We're doing yuri, remember?"

Mayu could feel her cheeks flaring up. Their position had been the most comprising ever since she agreed to be Aoi's model. She was sitting on Aoi's lap – half of her body titled to face Aoi. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while playing with Aoi's blonde wig hair. Her face was just inches from Aoi's face. Aoi, on the other hand, had his hand on her thigh and the other behind her head. Every movement and every pose was according to Aoi's instructions. Now, with her dress so short and tight, Aoi could let his hands roamed freely all over Mayu's body. _I actually intended to stop if you started feeling uncomfortable. _Aoi thought. _But with that expression! How could I possibly stop now! Hahaha! _He grinned as he continued to bring his hands up Mayu's thigh almost close to her panties.

Meanwhile, Mayu inwardly cursed herself. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, she felt rather hot and nice. _This is so embarrassing! Really embarrassing but how come Aoi-kun's hand felt so good! Ahhh! This is bad! Someone, something, anything! Stop this!_ Mayu faced flared even more as Aoi's other hand started looking for something else other than her head.

"Aoi-kun!" Mayu suddenly shouted when she felt Aoi's hand on her breast.

"What?! You've been shouting too much already! We're close enough so you don't really need to shout. It's hurting my ears already!"

"Demo..."

"What?"

"Not…there…"

"Huh?" Aoi looked at Mayu's eyes. He was surprised to see Mayu's aroused face. "You…don't tell me you're sensitive over here." Aoi said as he started fondling Mayu's breast. Mayu's face had shown enough answers for Aoi's satisfaction.

"Eh…so you're sensitive over here." He started squeezing the said body part making sure Mayu would continue showing her aroused expression. He brought his other hand from Mayu's thigh to other her mound and gave it the same treatment.

"More…" Mayu moaned. Her mind was completely blank. She moved her entire body to face Aoi, strangling him while giving him a full access to her breast. "Harder…do it more…"

"Are you aware of what you're saying, Mayu?" Aoi asked. He noticed that Mayu's started to get lost in her own pleasure. Instead of getting an answer, Mayu just continued moaning and groaning in pleasure. "So you actually have this kind of side with you." Aoi started to get aroused. "What if…" Aoi stopped fondling Mayu's breast. The girl, lost in her pleasure, gave him a teary pouting expression.

"Why did you stop?"

"Nothing. Just trying to see if you're gonna wake up the moment I stop."

"But I'm awake."

"Not really."

"Do it again, Aoi-kun."

"What will you give me if I continue doing it?"

Mayu thought for a moment. "This." Before Aoi could react, Mayu had planted her lips firmly on Aoi's. Within seconds, Mayu's tongue started licking his close lips. Aoi started blushing madly at the sudden kiss. Nonetheless, he gave Mayu's tongue an entrance and returned the kiss with as much fervor. Aoi brought his hands back to Mayu's breast and fondled her mounds – this time harder and a little forceful. The cross-dresser could feel Mayu's stifled moans between their kisses.

When the need for air came, Aoi let go of Mayu's lips, who in turn started kissing his neck. Aoi's face flamed again at the sudden attack of the girl, not really knowing how to react. Initially, he was only teasing her but the need and want to continue grew inside him. Now he felt that he wanted to continue regardless of the consequences.

For the last time, before his sense of control got lost, he tried to wake up the girl by pushing her away from him. "Hey, Mayu!" He started shouting. "Will you wake up?! You're not yourself already!"

The girl gave him a confused look. "Mou! I told you I'm wide awake!"

Aoi pushed Mayu towards the bed as he stood up to get himself and the girl some distance. "No, you're definitely not awake." He walked towards the dress table and started packing. "Go home. You're already _drunk_."

"But I didn't drink any alcohol."

Aoi sighed. "You're drunk with pleasure. Now out!"

Aoi was in the middle of packing the rest of the costume when he felt a strong pull from behind making him trample backwards. He lost balance and fell onto the bed. Mayu didn't waste time and climbed on top of the still-disoriented Aoi.

"Hehe."

When the shock was over, Aoi finally realized what kind of situation Mayu was trying to create. _Geez! This girl gets too drunk with pleasure when aroused!_ He sighed a long sigh and shouted loudly, "WAKE UP KINIRO MAYU!"

But instead of moving away or flinching away from the shout, the blonde girl started moving on top of Aoi rubbing herself on his lower region. Aoi started blushing again. _I'm the one who supposed to do the attacking, not you! Idiot!_ He could feel the blood rushed through his pants. He tried pushing Mayu again only to be stop by an unexpected attack. Mayu lowered herself before Aoi could push her again and started sucking on his earlobe.

"Mayu…stop…"

"You like it, right?"

"N-No…"

"Really?"

Mayu sucked even more, licking the inside lobe occasionally. She continued rubbing her lower regions against Aoi's pants making sure the cross-dresser wouldn't have time to think. Aoi, on the other hand, started to lose his control. He tried breathing normally to get out of the trance but his arousal won't stop rising.

"I-I'm warning you for the last time, M-Mayu. P-Please st-stop."

Mayu grinned widely and pressed her lips on Aoi's. Aoi narrowed his eyes. _Don't blame me after this, you idiot._ He gave his video camera one last look making sure it was on. _Just in case you wouldn't believe me. That camera would be useful._ He gave one last sigh before letting the arousal take over him.

He opened his mouth hungrily and started sucking on the girl's tongue. Aoi reached behind the dress and slid the zipper down. As soon as Mayu's clothes were gone, Aoi reversed their position and started attacking Mayu's breast. The girl gave a loud moan of satisfaction making Aoi's grin wider. He continued fondling Mayu's mounds as the girl started to get rid of Aoi's clothes and wig.

A few more minutes, both were down to their underwear. Aoi stopped for a moment looking at Mayu intently. "I won't stop from this point anymore Mayu."

Mayu just laughed and licked his cheek.

"I don't care whether you hate me or not after this."

Aoi moved their activity a level higher and removed Mayu's bra. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her naked feature.

"I never thought you're beautiful without the clothes. This is going to be fun."

He lowered his mouth and captured one of Mayu's mounds.

"A-Aoi-kun…mo-more…suck it more…"

"So you like it?"

The girl nodded incoherently. Aoi sucked even harder while playing with the other one. Mayu's responses were heaven to his ears and penis. Every time, he bit down the girl's nipple, he would get a small scream from her. And every hard squeeze gives him an erotic moan. All his actions corresponded to some kind of reply from Mayu – either she'll scream or moan or groan. Aoi knew she's just too erotic. Her reactions aroused him so much that he could feel his hardness.

Getting tired of her breast, he let his other hand move downwards. He pushed his hand inside the girl's panties which earned him one good moan from Mayu.

"A-Aoi-kun…"

Slowly, he touched the small bud inside panties. He pulled back from sucking the girl's breast and looked at her expressions as he touched the small bundle of nerves lightly. Mayu moaned softly with every touch and her face was already as red as a tomato. He started drawing circles around the small bud with his middle finger making sure he wouldn't touch the center itself. Mayu's expressions and moans changed – it's almost as if she was begging to be touch.

"Un-unfair…D-do the c-center…Aoi-k-kun…"

Aoi just grinned and lowered his mouth back on Mayu's breast. He licked the area around the nipple without actually sucking on the nipple itself while the hand that was playing the other mound started making circles around her nipple. He heard the girl squirmed underneath him as if she's trying to get her nipples inside Aoi's mouth.

"Y-you're cruel." Mayu's eyes were already teary.

"I'll do what you want if you say it clearly."

The girl pouted a little before giving in. "P-p-please s-suck my n-nipples, Aoi-kun."

"Is that all?"

"T-touc-h me more."

"Where should I touch you?"

"Down there."

Aoi grinned widely as he engraved Mayu's image as she started begging for him. He went back to the girl's breast and gave it a good hard suck as a compensation for the girl's begging. One hand pinched her nipples while the other gave her clit a continuous rubbing motion. As soon as his ministrations started, Mayu moaned uncontrollably and rocked her body to keep up with the pleasure.

As Mayu's liquids leaked over his fingers, Aoi gently pushed one finger inside Mayu. The girl groaned in pleasure.

"M-move it."

"Like this?" Aoi moved his finger in and out in a slow rhythmical fashion.

"Yes. J-just like that."

Once the rhythm was set, Aoi inserted another finger and continued moving in a steady rhythm.

"A-aoi-kun!"

The girl's face was completely contorted with pleasure. Aoi, on the other hand, felt his boxers growing even tighter – thanks to Mayu's moaning. He adjusted his hand a bit and inserted a third finger which made Mayu moaned even louder.

"F-faster…"

Aoi just nodded and he sped up the thrust of his fingers. Soon after, he felt the pressure inside Mayu as if it was sucking his fingers. The cross-dresser gave Mayu one last thrust which got Mayu screaming with pleasure. White sticky fluid came flowing out of Mayu sliding down Aoi's finger. He pulled out his cum-covered hand and started licking it.

"That was nice. But I bet it will even better with this."

Aoi stood up and got rid of his boxers.

"I-it's…huge…"

"Scared?"

The girl smiled. "No. Just surprised."

"I can still stop from here, Mayu."

"Why would you do that?" Mayu pouted. She pulled Aoi towards her and kissed him hard letting her tongue danced around Aoi's.

When the kiss ended, Aoi smirked and whispered softly in Mayu's ears. "I'm putting it in." Slowly, he pushed the head to Mayu's entrance carefully watching Mayu's expression to the intrusion. At first, her face contorted with pain which prompted him to stop.

"J-just co-continue, Aoi-k-kun." Mayu said. A small tear dropped down her cheek. "I-I'm j-just fi-fine. Put it a-all in-inside."

"Are you sure?"

Mayu simply nodded. Aoi continued to intrusion. He hasn't pushed everything in but he could already feel the pressure and heat inside Mayu. The girl, in turn, started digging his nails on Aoi's shoulders trying to bear the huge thing penetrating her. Aoi took in a deep breath and in one strong push, he penetrated Mayu with his cock.

"A-aah! Aoi-kun!"

Aoi let out a loud groan as the sudden pressure sucked him. He looked back at Mayu. "Are you okay?"

"It…it f-feels g-great…I fe-feel so full."

Aoi grinned. "Then, I'll s-start moving."

Mayu nodded. Slowly, Aoi pulled out halfway before thrusting with a wet slap. Mayu moaned loudly as soon as the tip of Aoi's dick hit her walls. Aoi repeated the action with slow, gentle thrust changing the angle once in a while. For every change and every thrust, Aoi watched carefully how Mayu would respond and where exactly she moaned the loudest.

After hitting a particular spot, Mayu gave out a loud erotic moan which signaled Aoi that he found what he's looking for. "Heh. So here is the spot."

Aoi grinned widely and started increasing the pace of his thrust focusing on that one spot. Mayu moaned over and over feeling her arousal nearing its peak.

"A-aoi-k-kun!"

"Like the pace? Or should I do it even faster?"

Mayu smiled in between moans. "Y-yes."

"Like this?" Aoi pumped continuously making sure his cock hits the g-spot of the girl.

"H-harder!" Mayu groaned. "Do me harder! And faster! Th-thrust even deeper!"

Aoi could feel his peak nearing. He hold both hips of Mayu and thrust inside Mayu even faster relishing all the pleasurable squeeze Mayu's inside is giving him. He tried to hold his peak longer but Mayu's moaning and pleading just added to his pleasure.

"A-aoi-kun! Ahh! Ahh! AHHHHH!"

Aoi felt an intense squeeze from Mayu which got him to the edge. He buried himself deep within the girl and let his peak take over releasing everything inside Mayu. He felt the strength slowly leaving his arms and found himself collapsing on top of Mayu.

"Aoi…"

"You're not bad." Aoi smirked. "Having sex with you is just amazing."

"I told you…didn't…I…"

"Mayu?"

Aoi looked to his right only to see a sleeping Mayu. He smirked a bit and get himself off the girl. He pulled on the blankets and laid down beside the sleeping girl.

"Good night, my dear girlfriend. I'll look forward on how you will react tomorrow when you're wide awake." He grinned and let himself fall asleep.

"You should have stop me!" Mayu glared at Aoi with a pillow on her hand. "Why didn't you stop me?!"

Aoi just sighed. "I did. You forced me."

Mayu didn't know how to react anymore. She just looked at her own nakedness and tried to think of what will happen to her relationship now with Aoi. She knew they're just playing boyfriend-girlfriend but she never knew it would escalate to something like this.

"Hey."

"What?" Mayu asked a little startled.

"Are you regretting what happened?"

Mayu thought for a moment. Is she regretting this? A part of her is saying yes while another hopes for something else.

"We should drop this act." Aoi said standing up, not even bothering to cover himself.

"I'm sorry." Mayu said almost in tears. She felt that Aoi must have hate her now for forcing him into something like this. Before she knew it, she was crying. "I'm so sorry. You must hate me now. I'm really sorry." The tears she's been choking down had started to flow nonstop.

"Why are you saying sorry? And who told you that I hate you?"

"Eh?"

"I said we should drop this act." Aoi then started grinning. "I never said I want to break-up."

"What do you-"

Before Mayu could finished her sentence, Aoi claimed her lips and pushed her back on the bed. Licking his lips, Aoi started saying, "From now on, you're my model and my girlfriend. Are we clear?"

Mayu blushed a deep shade of red. "Why suddenly…"

"Let's just say I fell in love with you."

"What?!"

"So whether you like it or not, you're mine now." Aoi ended and started sucking on Mayu's exposed neck.

"Hey! Wait! I haven't said yes!"

"Are you planning to say no?"

"Well…"

Aoi just smirked. "Good. Now let me have you for my breakfast. Last night is just not enough."

"Wait! Wait!" Mayu tried protesting but Aoi had indulged himself with her body. She just in sighed in defeat. "Well, at least we're not lying to everyone anymore." She mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing." Mayu smiled as she let herself be overwhelmed by her oh-so-manly boyfriend.

おわり

片桐キリハ

Author's Notes: Hello guys! I apologize for the weird ending. Haha! Still hope you all like it!


End file.
